Toxic
by ashlitamalfoy
Summary: Hermione begins her seventh year, but things are very different. She sees someone differently. Someone whom she has hated since first year. So begins a love so passionate, so dangerous, that it could destroy them both.
1. Preparation

Disclaimer: I only the own the words, Ms. Rowling owns the characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Ready  
  
Torrential rains poured outside the dark, dreary house.  
  
Hermione Granger sighed with an air of impatience and boredom. "Seventh year starts tomorrow," she thought. "I haven't heard from Harry or Ron for two weeks. Maybe they've forgotten about me." Unlikely as it was that they would forget about her, Hermione still assumes these things. She got up and walked across the room to her trunk. She checked, for the 100th time, to see if her things were in order. Bleep, bleep! The clock on her dresser alerted her that it was 2:00 A.M. "Wow, maybe I should get some rest!" She lay down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
-----Hermione opened her eyes. The darkness enshrouded her and she could not see her hand in front of her face. All of a sudden she was dragged out of bed by a strong arm. "What-let go of me," she yelled. The person attached to the arm growled, "Hermione, darling! Why are you afraid of me?" This would not have frightened her, but the malice in the voice was threatening. "Who are you?" Hermione asked, cautiously. The man wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her furiously. Hermione expected to be disgusted by this man who was assaulting her, but instead, a delicious warmth spread over her and ------  
  
Bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep! Hermione sat up straight in bed and looked at the clock, which showed 6:00 A.M. "What the heck was that all about," she thought, "That was a very strange dream." She climbed out of bed, pulled some clothes on, and went downstairs. "Hermione, sweetie, good morning! Your eggs are ready," Hermione's mother said.  
  
Hermione kissed her mother, "Thanks, Mum. When are we leaving for the station?"  
  
"In about an hour, love," Hermione's father had just walked in.  
  
"Hello, Dad. Are you coming, too," Hermione asked. "Of course sweetheart! I couldn't miss my daughter's last time leaving for Hogwarts, could I? Go and get your trunk."  
  
----------------------------------Hogwarts Station-------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Hermione! HERMIONE!" A tall, redheaded boy was running towards her. "Hermione, so good to see you! It's been ages!" Ron Weasley hugged Hermione. "Thanks, Ron," she said, "but-you're--squeezing--the life-out of---me." "Sorry," Ron said sheepishly, "Have you seen Harry?" "No, I haven't actually," Hermione told him, "Maybe he's---" "Right here!" Harry Potter ran up to them. "Hello, mates! How're you?" "Fine," Hermione said, "but we need to get on the train now or we will miss it." All three climbed aboard and began their journey to Hogwarts.  
  
Author's note: This is my first story on here. Please R/R. If I get enough, I will post the next chapter. 


	2. First Encounter

Disclaimer: Not are mine the characters here  
J.K. Rowling, you've nothing to fear.  
For the story alone is mine to tell,  
Your characters I will not sell.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Hermione climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She opened the door and saw all of her things at the end of her bed. Naturally, being Hermione, she had to check all of her stuff AGAIN. "I wonder which classes I will get this year," she wondered. "Hmmm." There was a sudden rap at the door. "Mione? Are you in there," Harry called. "Yes, Harry, I am. Come in," she answered. Harry came in and sat down on her bed. "How was your summer," he asked.  
  
"Good. Mum, Dad, and I went to Spain on holiday, I bought some new red dress robes, I grew an inch, OH! I had a very strange dream! Do you want to hear it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, I was in bed, alright?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, I was in bed in the dream, okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was in bed and I opened my eyes. It was very dark. Then, someone grabbed me! I told him to let me go. He said 'Hermione, darling! Why are you afraid of me?' He sounded sort of mean. Then, he kissed me. I expected to be disgusted, you know? But I wasn't! It was pleasant!"  
  
"Do you know who it was?"  
  
"His voice sounded sort of familiar. Very smooth and sexy."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"Yes, I know. Well, let's go eat dinner, okay?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy smoothed his silvery blonde hair and looked in the mirror. Cold grey eyes stared back at him. "I am pretty handsome if I do say so myself," he said to himself. He straightened his robes and walked into the hallway. "Crabbe! Goyle! Let's eat!" They walked down to the Great Hall. Draco heard a familiar voice around the corner. "Harry, where's Ron? I can't find him-----" "Granger and Potty Head. What a wonderful surprise!" Draco looked at them evilly.  
  
"What the heck do you want Malfoy," Hermione said as if the words tasted bad.  
  
"Nothing, Granger. Just keep your Mudblood self out of my way from now on."  
  
Hermione lunged forward, wand in hand. Harry stopped her. "Hermione, is he really worth getting suspended for?"  
  
Draco lauged as they walked off. "Well, well! Granger is getting attractive," he thought to himself. "She won't cross me again. I'll see to that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - 


End file.
